big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy
Jimmy is the host of ShapeTales alongside Alvin, who is also his best friend. Gender | Male Created | Phil Vischer Friend type | Alvin Spicies | Sphere Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote ShapeTales, though interrupted by Alvin. Jimmy and Alvin later helped out Little Johnny Cylinder when he was scared �� of Frankenhand. They told him that he doesn't have to be afraid because Circle ⭕️ is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot ��, Timmy and the Humongous Structure!, King ���� Harold and the Ducky, The Ballad of Little Antonio, A Noodle's �� Tale, Saint Petersburg: A Story of Joyful �� Giving, Little Johnny - The Little Boy ���� That Woodn't, Noodlerella and Lenny and the Lost Birthday �� . Personality Jimmy is usually the "straight man ����" in his partnership with Alvin. He is described by Mike Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Jimmy is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song ��. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of ShapeTales might be if robots �� take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey �� in A Noodle's �� Tale. Jimmy is often a deadpan snarler, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Alvin and Qwerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and sometimes devious. Regardless, Jimmy is calm and very nice ����. Physical appearance and abilities Jimmy is a green sphere. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more Circle ⭕️-like consistency. Since ShapeTales in the House ��, he gained amber eyes. Jimmy is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Voice Actors *Mike Vischer Trivia *Jimmy's favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. *According to the official Angelo website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor ����‍⚕️, a teacher ����‍��, or a guidance counselor. *In the qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. *He was at one ☝️ point going to be called Tommy. But Mike Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Jimmy is a rare shape in the series because he is a sphere. *Jimmy is voiced by Mike Vischer, the creator of ShapeTales. *People mistaken Jimmy to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "green." *Jimmy has never been a bad guy unless one counts Stanley the Kindly Viking. *He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times. *Jimmy's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "ShapeTales Promo: Take 38 ��", one year before Where's Circle ⭕️ When I'm Afraid ��? was released. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs ShapeTales, Alvin also appears in the video �� where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD ��, but can be told about by Mike Vischer and Phil Nawrocki on the "Timmy and the Humongous Structure" DVD �� commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS �� of "Where's Circle ⭕️ When I'm Afraid ��?". *Jimmy, Joe and his parents are the only spheres in the show so far. Category:Characters Category:Spheres Category:3D TALES